


A Family Christmas

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Series: Give Yourself Over Universe [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bodily Fluids, Explicit Language, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kyo visit Die's family for the Christmas holiday. (Spoilers for parts of Giving It Over that haven't been posted yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Christmas

Things between Die's birthday and Christmas had been rather hectic. He found himself running around to a variety of places. For one, he tended to want to celebrate things like a traditional American Christmas, so he managed to get everything together for it. He'd already strung their lights and put up the tree on his birthday, five days prior. The night before, he'd wrapped up gifts for everyone and gone out to deliver the ones for people who wouldn't be with them on the holiday, delivering a few for Kyo as well, some of them proudly bearing both of their names.

And then he'd waited for Kyo to go to bed. Once he had, he'd fixed up almost everything for the next morning, putting together their suitcases to take the trip out to his parent's house, the plans to get his brother on the way, and putting together a lovely surprise for Kyo for Christmas morning.

He climbed into bed and slept soundly through the night, his naked form wrapped around Kyo's own. It was something he'd convinced his lover to do during the winter season, enjoying the warmth of his lover's body in the morning. And on this particular morning, he enjoyed it even more.

He woke before Kyo, stretching against his lover's back, letting out a soft moan as his morning wood slid against his lover's backside. Silently, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small bottle of lube, rubbing it over his length and then his fingers, sliding them between Kyo's cheeks, gently pressing his digits into his pliant body, waiting on Kyo to wake up. He pressed his lips to his lover's shoulder, enjoying that they were still in the warm cocoon of blankets. His free hand slid around to Kyo's cock, finding it just as hard as his own. Slowly, he began to stroke it, murmuring his lover's name as he slid his fingers in and out of Kyo's passage.

Kyo had been dreaming of making love to Die underneath their Christmas tree when he awoke to the most pleasant feeling of Die's fingers sliding in and out of his body. He lay there quietly until Die's hand wrapped around his already aching length, causing his hips to jerk forward. A soft, hoarse moan slid past his lips and he tilted his head back to glance at his lover's face.  
The sight that greeted him made him smile. Die's hair, still mussed from sleep, his eyes holding that vaguely drowsy look despite the excitement beneath the sheets. 

After a few seconds of gazing at him, Kyo slid his hand down over Die's, letting out another quiet moan of pleasure, his hips pushing back against his fingers. 

"Kyo, my sweet," he whispered into his ear. "Merry Christmas." He kissed his cheek gently. "I love you... and right now, I find you the most irresistible thing on the planet."

Kyo mmmed and moved his hand to slide back over Die's hip then shifted to look at him better. "Merry Christmas, Koi..." He licked his lips and smiled. "Good, because... your fingers aren't enough right now.”

Die chuckled softly, nuzzling against his shoulder and neck. "Mmm... not for me either." He pushed his hips forward to show Kyo he already had the condom on. "Just wanted to make sure you were awake before we got that far." He shifted slightly, pulling his fingers free and quickly wiping them off before he held Kyo's hip close and pushed into his body with a single thrust.

Kyo let out a soft laugh which quickly turned into a groan as he felt Die's sheathed length press against him. "God, baby..." He shifted his body just slightly to aid Die's penetration then moaned as his lover filled his passage. 

"Oh sweet sin," he hissed softly, his hand going back to slowly stroking Kyo off while he thrust into him, only moving very slightly in and out of him. "You feel so amazing."

Kyo's hand slipped back to grip Die's hip, his head tilted back to rest on his shoulder as he canted his hips, shuddering when Die's hand starting moving on his cock again. 

He rubbed his nose over Kyo's skin, moaning softly. "This is no fuck, not today. Today I'm making love to you," he whispered, feeling the need to make it clear he was going slowly for a reason.

Kyo shivered again at Die's words, nodding slightly then turning to kiss the side of his mouth. "You're so damn amazing."

"As are you," he murmured softly. "Touch yourself with me, baby." He moved so he was as close as he could possibly be, one leg hooking over Kyo's to gain a bit more leverage, needing it to build up the pleasure, but not wanting to push into him too roughly.

Kyo complied with Die's request and moved his hand back to his own length, wrapping his fingers around Die's, following his strokes with a soft moan. When his lover's leg draped over his own, he rocked backward, moving Die within his body some, a quiet cry of Die's name slipping past his lips. 

Die was ever so careful to maintain the same pacing, the same level of closeness, throughout the entire thing. It didn't take him long before he was nearing his edge though, the fact that his bladder was so full and that usually he just rubbed a quick one off in the bathroom in the morning totaling to his body telling him he needed to cum quickly. He let out a strangled sort of sound and then gasped out, "Kyo... I'm gonna... I'm so close."

Kyo's body rolled and pushed back against Die's, seeking more but keeping the same slowness to the act. He could tell his lover was nearing the edge however when he felt his length pulsing within his body and he smiled, clenching down on him. "Then cum for me, my gorgeous lover." 

Die took in a shuddering breath when Kyo clamped down around him. It was glorious. He shivered slightly and finally let his control snap, shoving into him quickly, his hips thrusting fast until he slid all the way in and stilled, a louder groan leaving his lips as he tilted his head back, body straining with the pleasure of his orgasm, his thigh trembling slightly.

Kyo always loved it when Die found his bliss. There was a certain energy that rolled off of his lover that never failed to sweep him up in it. The way Die's thigh was trembling and the feel of his cock pulsing inside him was enough to make Kyo moan, his muscles fluttering around that hard length within him. "Gods... Die…."

Die thrust in and out once more before pulling out and settling against Kyo's backside. He began to move his hand over Kyo's dick a little bit faster and then let out a soft sound, disappearing under the covers and quickly taking his lover into his mouth, sucking eagerly on his length.

Kyo pushed back against Die then groaned, pushing his hips forward into their hands. When his lover disappeared underneath the covers, he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but ended up crying out instead. "Oh! Die!" 

Die moaned around his cock, knowing it would pleasure him greatly for him to do so. He pulled up to just suck the tip and then slid back down, taking all of him.

Kyo very quickly became unraveled, Die's mouth sending him to a higher plane of pleasure. It wasn't long before he slipped his hand down to find and grab Die's hair. "Oh Die... God... so close." 

Die pulled back up and pressed his tongue hard on the underside of Kyo's length, sucking expertly at the head of his cock, willing him to shoot all over his tongue, almost desperate to feel it hit his tongue.

Kyo let out a cry of Die's name then he was gone, falling hard over the edge, spurting down Die's throat with quite the intensity. 

Die took every single bit of what Kyo had to offer and then licked at the tip of his cock several times before kissing it and pulling back slightly. He almost wanted to ask for something else, but didn't want to ruin the mood he was trying to create by getting kinky and stupid. He pressed another kiss to his thigh and then shifted upwards, taking the condom off as he moved. "Mmm... hello love."

Kyo groaned softly, reaching down to pet the top of Die's head, smiling. "Hello yourself..." He shifted a bit to sit up against the pillows, grinning. "You can wake me up like that _any_ morning... even if it isn't Christmas." 

Die let out a soft laugh and gently kissed his lips. "I will keep that in mind." He kissed his nose and then pulled back, standing up and offering his hand to the other. "Bathroom is overly necessary now."

Kyo smiled then took Die's hand, pulling himself up to standing. "Mm, I bet. I've gotta go myself." 

Die wandered off to the bathroom, trailing Kyo after him. He moved into the room and stepped into the shower, leaning down to fiddle with the faucets, getting water turned on with one hand, the other cradling his cock as he pissed down the drain, unable to wait until after the shower was running, the sound of water from the faucet as it warmed too much on him.

Kyo watched as his lover went about turning the shower on then pissing down the drain. He grinned a little and moved to join him, playfully turning to piss on his leg a bit. "Whoopsie."

Die glanced back at Kyo and chuckled. "Dirty boy." He shifted back and kissed him gently, flicking on the shower after a moment, letting it rain down on them.

Kyo laughed then leaned into Die, kissing him back, getting a little thrill at the taste of himself. "Your fault..." 

"Always," he murmured. After a moment, he chuckled and finally finished up, turning to pull Kyo into his arms. "Wash me, my sweet."

Kyo hummed and nuzzled into Die's neck, stroking his hands over his bare back. "Why? I rather like the idea of my scent on you." He grinned then turned and grabbed up the sponge and poured shower gel on it before slipping behind Die. He began slowly running the soap up and down his lover's back, taking his time. 

Die laughed softly. "Yes, but showing up at my parent's house smelling like sex doesn't seem like the best plan in the universe.” He took up his own cloth and began to wash Kyo off as well.

Kyo pursed his lips slightly at the mention of going to Die's parents' house. Despite the warm welcome he'd received at the announcement of their engagement, he was, frankly, still quite nervous about a real family Christmas thing. 

Shaking his head, he let out a somewhat forced laugh and went back to washing Die, sliding the sponge around to get his front. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Die tilted his head a little, dropping the cloth and rinsing Kyo's body. "What's wrong, love?"

Kyo glanced up at Die, looking almost guilty as he set the sponge aside to rinse him as well. "....Nothing, really." He put on a smile and grabbed up the showerhead, focusing on getting the suds off of Die's body. 

"Mmmhmm... and our cats have turned magically pink overnight." He leaned in and kissed Kyo's nose. "I'm going to make an educated guess based on what I was talking about right before that look. You're nervous... though I have no idea why. My parents adore you."

Kyo just ducked his head, his cheeks coloring. He stood there for a moment then peered up at Die, looking for all the world like a shy schoolboy. "It's not just your parents... it's your other family."

Die arched an eyebrow at him. "Hunny... there is no other family. Literally, I have like three other people left alive in my family and they're all in the USA. There's a less than one percent chance they'd ever come over for the holidays, and a zero percent chance they wouldn't tell us first."

Kyo blinked then looked away, suddenly feeling foolish. "I... just assumed... Christmas." He waved his hand then let out a huff, turning around on the pretense of getting his hair wet for shampoo. 

Die shook his head. "Quite literally we meant Christmas with us. Those of us who were in the room for the discussion." He chuckled and lightly patted Kyo's hip, taking the shampoo and putting it in his own hair. "I guess they might have their friends drop by, but it's never more than five minutes to swap out baked goods."

Kyo made a soft sound then nodded, soaping up his hair then rinsing it out. "Now I feel like a moron." 

"Don't. It's not like I ever talk about anyone else in my family." He shrugged. "I never was close to anyone else anyway with the exception of my Aunt and Uncle who live in New York City."

Kyo licked his lips and turned to lean into Die. "I'm still somewhat nervous though... just because it's our first family thing." 

Die rinsed out the shampoo and then put in some conditioner, picking up a razor and smearing on some shave gel, leaning toward the non-fogging mirror, he started to shave. "Maybe it'd help to know she keeps texting me to see how you're doing, and how we're doing, and to say how cute she thinks we are together."

Kyo let out a slight huff, wrinkling his nose and muttering something about not being cute. He evaluated his own facial hair and grabbed a razor for himself, going about shaving without looking in the mirror. 

Die let out a snort and then washed off the conditioner and the shave gel. After a moment, he picked up his trimmer and quickly went after his underarms and then his pubes. He was done in under three minutes, rinsing off completely again and then stepping out of the shower, quickly drying off.

When Die was finished at the mirror, he moved to stand in front of it, making sure he'd done a decent job. Satisfied, he rinsed himself then shut off the water, stepping out to grab a towel and dry himself. "What time do we have to be there?" 

"Five. And it's a two hour drive." He finished drying off and quickly put on deodorant and cologne. He smiled softly at Kyo and murmured, "Put clothing on and meet me in the living room. Stay out of the kitchen."

Kyo nodded and went out brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant and running a comb through his hair before heading to their bedroom to dress. 

After pulling on jeans and a t-shirt with the Grinch on it, something he'd picked up in the US, he added a few silver chains and a red leather bracelet. Once he was satisfied, he wandered into their living room. "Do you think this is decent enough?" 

Die quickly dressed in a pair of sleek black jeans with stylized crosses on them, his usual chains and belt. Then he added on a black and silver pinstripe button-up shirt and left it partly unbuttoned. He then combed his hair out and dried the tips again. After a moment, he moved back and went into the kitchen, bringing out a tray of breakfast items he'd made for Kyo, a single gold rose in the center and laid it down on the coffee table. The breakfast was very traditional: fish, rice, a thin broth, and a single egg. He had his own in the kitchen, without the rose and whatnot. "It looks perfect, just like you."

Kyo stared at the setup as Die brought it out, his jaw dropping slightly. The traditional meal was enough to make him smile but the extra touches really made it quite special. "Oh, baby....it looks wonderful....but what about you?" He settled on the couch and picked up the rose, twisting it in the light of their Christmas tree. 

"Mine's in the kitchen." He laughed. "Only two hands, my love. Now sit and eat." He passed Kyo and went to the kitchen, coming back out with his own tray, sans the fish. He then went to get the presents they weren't going to take with them on the road and stacked them neatly at his and Kyo's feet. He then settled down and began to eat his rice, watching Kyo with a smile.

Kyo could only smile as he waited for Die to come back with his tray. He shifted and slightly leaned against his lover as he picked up his broth and took a sip of it then started in on his fish. "Oh, honey... this is amazing.”

"I thought since I'm a big cereal in the morning person, you might like something more personal and traditional." He smiled. "I did my best. I hope it's okay."

Kyo reached over to lightly squeeze Die's leg. "It's perfect. You're perfect." He smiled softly and ate a bite of egg and rice before going back to finishing off his fish, taking sips of broth in between.

Die ate his food quickly, in his usual fast-as-hell manner. He finished up long before Kyo, reaching down to grasp the first package and opening it, immediately turning red and coughing as he placed a giant dildo on the table. "Toshiya is a bastard."

Kyo was happily sipping his broth when Die plunked the dildo on the table, causing him to nearly spew broth everywhere. "Oh, God." 

Die pointed at the label. "It's called the All American Challenge." He sighed. "I almost regret giving him the new leggings and custom skirt now." He laughed and shook his head.

Kyo wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "The only thing I want in me that is that big is your fist. The least he could have done was to get one that wasn't 'flesh' colored." He snorted and went back to his meal, picking up the pace on eating. 

"I'm not so sure they make one not flesh-toned." He shook his head a little and picked up the next gift, this one from Shinya. He carefully opened the bag, extracting a few toys for the kittens and then a very nice black scarf that Die immediately removed the tags from and put around his neck. "Classy... and soft."

Kyo just shook his head, finally finishing his meal and wiping his hands before reaching out to touch Die's scarf. "Oh, that is very nice." He smiled and picked up a little mouse, tossing it in the direction of the Christmas tree and chuckling with a teeny little paw came out from behind a box to swipe at it. 

Die laughed. "Aww... cutie pie." He made a few kissy sounds and then nudged Kyo. "Baby... open the gold one. It's from me."

Kyo smiled then reached down to pick up a gold wrapped box, taking a moment to appreciate the wrapping before starting to carefully tear into it. Inside was a long black velvet box. He glanced up at Die then opened it, his face lighting up as he saw the silver necklace with a "K" on it in the same style as Die's "D" one. "It's beautiful..." He immediately slipped it on then caught site of a piece of paper nestled in the box. Raising his eyebrow, he pulled it out a read it before shaking his head and turning to press his lips to Die's in a soft kiss. "Thank you, baby." 

Die grinned at Kyo. "I didn't know what to get but I figured next time we're around, I'll buy you anything you want from Chrome Hearts. And I thought the matching jewelry was sort of... traditionally sweet?"

Kyo smiled and nodded. "Anything would have been perfect and... well, I would never admit it to anyone but you, but I actually love the matching sort thing." He blushed faintly and then pointed to a flat, silver and red gift. "That's from me."

Die picked up the box and examined it, slowly starting to unwrap the packaging, a smile on his lips. He pulled out a small sketch of his own kanji, his eyes travelling over it, recognizing it for the tattoo design that it was. His eyes flicked up to meet Kyo's own and he murmured softly. "Where would you put it?"

Kyo licked his lips a little and reached up to place his hand over his heart. "Here." He knew it would be a risk, that some clever fans may figure out what it actually said, but he could pass it off with another meaning. 

Die stared at him for a long few moments and then carefully put the paper down, moving to gently kiss the other's lips. "The only thing I do want to mention is that in a lot of cultures to put someone else's name on your body is bad luck for the relationship. But that being said, it's incredibly sweet and... honestly, a huge risk that makes me feel amazing because you'd be willing to take it for me.

Kyo glanced at the sketch then nodded slightly. He'd considered that but had made up his mind. "Let me put it this way... I'm putting your name on my heart because you are the _only_ one that will ever mean so much to me." 

Die gazed into his lover's eyes and then nodded. "Then do it." He gently cupped Kyo's cheek. "But have Sezuki do it. I like her art on you best."

Kyo smiled softly, placing his hand over Die's and nodding. "Of course..." He sniffed slightly. "I actually have an appointment with her after New Year."

Die's smile was one of the dazzling variety. "Good." He pointed at an oddly lumpy package marked to Kyo from Kaoru in tight, neat writing. "What is it? I've been dying to know."

Kyo squeezed Die's hand then turned to look at the lumpy package. "I'm not sure... I'm almost afraid to open it." He shifted to pick it up, ripping the paper off to reveal the contents. 

Die stared at something that was obviously hand-knit, a confused look on his face. It was oblong, pale purple in color, and didn't look like anything at all. "What in god's name is that?"

Kyo twisted it around a bit, looking at it for several moments. "I, uhm...” He flipped it over and blinked. Letting out a little chuckle, he lifted it and situated it on his head. "I think it's a hat." 

"Sure... why the fuck not?" Die shook his head. "I feel slightly better about my gift now." He laughed and glanced down at his package from Kaoru. "I'm not sure I dare open it."

Kyo shook his head. "I don't know... did… did Kao take up knitting?" He was feeling rather confused. The quality was horrible and it was just so oddly shaped. 

"I think he did. It certainly wasn't purchased like that." He shook his head a little and chuckled. Finally, he opened his package and pulled out a similarly lumpy, oddly shaped creation. His was red and black, alternating and looked slightly like a tissue box cover he'd once seen in the Americas.

"I'm so confused. I don't want to call him on it but... what the hell?" Kyo shook his head and picked up another gift, this one being from Toshiya. He unwrapped it and found several condoms, lube and a string of anal beads. "Toshiya shops at porn stores for Christmas."

Die cackled at the thought. "Perhaps because he's not getting any from Kaoru still? Who knows." He shook his head. "Hmm... I wonder... but none of our business, right?"

Kyo snorted and shook his head. "I thought for sure they'd have gotten over that by now... but no idea and no, it really isn't." He smiled slightly then grabbed his gift from Shinya. Upon opening it, he found a scarf similar to Die's as well as face mask made from similar material. 

Die peered over at it as he pulled out a gift and blinked at it. "Where the hell did this come from?" he asked, tilting his head at a slim package labeled with _To Daisuke From Your Idol (Just Kidding) Cipher_. "Is he like Santa now or something?"

Kyo gave Die an innocent look and shrugged. "I have no idea. Perhaps. Open it." 

Die showed Kyo the tag and blushed something awful. "Oh god... he knows." He sighed and pressed a hand over his eyes for a moment. It was somehow worse because he had fantasized of Cipher watching them fuck not long before. He unwrapped the gift and lifted the lid to find a very nice watch inside. He lifted it out and examined it. "Wow... I think I should feel bad I sent him and Kyo a gift card."

Kyo chuckled softly, patting Die's leg. He peered over at the watch with a look of appreciation. "To be fair, they were _nice_ gift cards..." 

"Yes... well, nothing in comparison to this." He put the box down and opened a gift from Shinya that was from his birthday gifts he still hadn’t opened. He beamed at the new packs of guitar strings and an Apple gift card. 

Kyo shrugged slightly. "You can make it up to them later if you want... but, I think it's fine." He glanced at the guitar stuff and mentally cursed himself for not thinking of something like that for Die's stocking. As much as he liked getting "nice" stuff, practical stuff was good, too. 

Die ripped open another package from Kaoru, including a note to 'skip one practice to fuck that lover of yours' and a new set of headphones for the ones Die had lost a few months prior.

Kyo picked up a simple card from Kaoru and opened it. Inside was a note that just said "See Die's gift." and a gift card to one of his favorite clothing stores. "See Die's gift? What does he mean by that?"

Die held out the little card and chuckled softly. "Apparently he gives us permission to skiv off work to fuck." He picked up Toshiya's birthday gift and opened it, relieved to find non-porn related items. He found a spare charger for his e-cigarette and a new bottle of solution for it, this one saying mint chocolate chip.

Kyo read the card and laughed softly. "That's funny because I got him a package of different lubes with a note to take a break with Toshiya sometime." He leaned back and looked at Die's gift, humming picking up the solution to sniff it. "Wow... that would be interesting to smoke."

"I bet it will be. And I'm like one smoke from a refill too, so great timing." He tucked it in his pocket after Kyo put it back down, intending to try it later. He picked up a large box from Nora and arched an eyebrow at it. Opening it, he found a large amount of packing peanuts and under it all, a beautiful set of dishes painted with red and black snakes intertwining. "Oh my god."

Kyo shifted to look at Die's gift from Nora, his eyebrows rising. "Oh...wow...those are gorgeous. She always overdoes it..." Realizing that he hadn't opened a gift from Nora, he looked down at his pile and discovered it sitting under some of the paper. 

It was a medium size box and inside were four smoky glass bowls with intricate designs on them. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the design matched those on Die's dishes perfectly. "Very nice...”

Die smiled. "Those are lovely as well. I think she's trying to tell us something." He chuckled and gently took Kyo's cheek in hand, lightly rubbing his palm over it. "I love you."

Kyo chuckled softly and nodded before leaning into Die's touch. "Mmm… ditto." He moved to gather up the wrapping paper and came across one last gift with his name on it. It was a smallish box wrapped in black paper. He noted that it was from Cipher’s Kyo and was surprised. 

Humming softly, he opened it up and found the latest zombie game for his console, causing him to grin widely. "Awesome. I've been thinking of getting this... wonder how he knew."

Die offhandedly murmured, "I told him when he asked." He shrugged. "I guess I should have figured Cipher would get me something, too, but I just didn't put two and two together."

Kyo laughed lightly and set it down, looking over their haul then noticing some of their used wrapping paper moving seemingly of its own accord. "Hmm... I think we might be haunted."

"Haunted by a Snowball more like." He reached over and plucked it up, revealing a shocked looking puff of white fur. She gave an indignant meow and Die put the wrapping back down. "Okay... we leave that all day then."

Kyo snickered then winced as tiny, needle-like claws suddenly dug into his leg. Looking down, he saw that he was being climbed like a tree by their new kitten. "Oi, I'm not a climbing thing... that's what that tower over there is for!" 

Die snickered and reached to retrieve said cat. "Sweetpea... do not dig holes in Daddy's treasure, yes?" He put her down on the couch. "No holes in second Daddy. Understand?"

Kyo smiled as the kitten just gave a little mew and swatted at Die's fingers. "I think that was an 'I'll do what I want'."

"I think she's little miss sassy pants, but hey." He chuckled softly and patted her between the ears with one finger. "So... we still haven't chosen a name."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "She is sassy..." He reached to scritch her under the chin then cocked his head. "We haven't... but… what about Sweetpea?"

Die brightened at the idea. "She already responds to it... and it's ridiculously cute... just like she is. So... yes!" He chuckled and scritched her under the chin. "Hey, Sweetpea... you're adorable, you little ball of fluff."

Kyo watched Die with the kitten, smiling softly before turning to locate Snowball and pull her into his lap. "Now, don't get jealous Snow, we can love both of you equally..." His statement was received with what amounted to a skeptical glare but nonetheless, the cat settled in his lap and started faintly purring 

Die chuckled. "Mmm... I love how very domestic this is." He glanced at the clock. "But we need to get on the road soon."

Kyo leaned over and pecked Die's lips. "You know... I do, too." He grinned then set Snowball down on the couch beside Sweetpea then stood up. "Did you take all of the presents going with us to the car already?" 

"I did. And our bags are packed and in the hall closet. Don't worry, I have all the necessities and your usual likes in clothing... I hope you don't mind that I packed." He closed his mouth and then realized that made it obvious they were going for more than one night. He opened his mouth again and let out, "Er..."

Kyo nodded then shrugged slightly. "I don't care if you pack... it just seals this whole... engaged couple thi-- wait... why are we packing?" 

Die flushed a little. "It's a two day thing, it always has been. We come in tonight and stay the night, then stay tomorrow and come back the next morning. Nora said she'd watch the kitties."

Kyo thought about it then just nodded. He honestly wasn't sure how it'd be staying at Die's parents’ house but it couldn't possibly be that horrible considering the type of people they were. 

After a moment, he smiled slightly. "Are we going to be staying in your teenage bedroom?"

Die's eyes flashed a bit wickedly. "Yes, we are. And on the same bed, too." He leaned in and whispered, "The same bed I used to jack off on, that I used to fuck while holding my pillow and wishing it were someone and not just some _thing_." He blew a little into his ear and chuckled.

Kyo's mind flashed briefly to the image of teenage Die jerking off furiously in the dead of night the way teenage boys do. He licked his lips then shook his head. "No, I'm not having sex in your parents' house...."

Die arched his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You gonna hold out on me when all I ever wanted in that bed was to get laid?" He laughed softly as he gathered up their gifts and began taking them to the various rooms and putting them away.

Kyo chuckled. "I might blow you in that bed..." He followed Die, taking various things to the bedroom, including the monster dildo that Toshiya had given Die. 

"That's more like it. I'm holding you to that." He put the last bit away and then moved to the entry way, putting on his shoes and double checking he had everything in his pants.

With a laugh, Kyo went about gathering a few more things he'd like to take with him, including a sketchbook and some pencils. Once he was done, he went through each room, checking lights, faucets and appliances before finally going to the living room and unplugging the tree. He turned to give Snowball and Sweetpea a final scritch then went to get his shoes on, pulling on his jacket afterward.

Die smiled softly as he watched Kyo wander around. "I love you." He pulled Kyo to him and gave him a very passionate kiss, aware that was the last time until they were in private again. When he pulled back, he beamed at him.

Kyo was about to pull his scarf on but stopped and smiled. "I love you, too, baby." He let out a soft sound and wrapped his arms around Die, kissing him back deeply. When they parted, he smiled softly and pecked Die's lips once more. "You're so irresistible, I'm not sure I’ll be able to hold out after all.”

"That was pretty much the point," he murmured softly. He picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder, handing Kyo's bag to him. "Ready?"

Kyo huffed a little but smiled as he picked up his bag and nodded. "Yeah, I think so." 

Die opened the door and then stepped out, locking the lower lock and getting his key ready for the top lock as well.

Kyo stepped out and went to call the elevator while Die locked up. "Are we still picking up your brother?"

"Nope ,but he’s still coming, just by train. And don't worry.... we used to have to share a room, but I'm pretty sure he stays in the guest bedroom now that Mom and Dad are not using it as an office anymore." He glanced at Kyo. "Nothing awkward." His cheeks tinged red at a few memories of close calls and things he'd never do now like he'd dared when he was a teenager. They stepped onto the elevator and he swallowed. "God teenagers are stupid, aren't they?"

Kyo nodded and moved into the elevator with Die, pushing the button then cocked his head. "Oh? Horror stories?"

"Uh... well... how about the fact that apparently I was stupid enough to jerk off with my little brother in the room with me and hope he never noticed?" He glanced at Kyo and arched his eyebrow. "Not cool. Not cool at all."

Kyo laughed a little and shook his head. "Thank God I never shared a room with my sister... she's almost caught me a few times of course but still..." 

"Yeah well... Dad full on walked in on me once. All I really remember of that was him screaming, “Oh god!” and me trying to get this thing back in my pants." He sighed. "Though the thought of the fact that I totally scarred my brother for life like ten times... no."

Kyo raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. The elevator landed on the first floor and they walked out and made their way to the car. Once they were there, he unlocked it and started putting his bag in the trunk. "So how did you scar your brother?"

"I know for a fact that I jerked off with him in the room at least that many times and I know at least one of those he definitely knew what I was doing, because he was younger than me and I had just hit puberty and he asked me why I was touching my penis." Die shot him a look and sighed, shaking his head a little. 

Kyo wrinkled his nose. "Urgh... that sucks. So damn awkward." 

"Be thankful you didn't end up teaching your sister everything I had to teach my little brother. Surprisingly my mother and father left that to me, despite them being so great at helping me. I guess maybe they thought it'd be easier or something. Who knows."

Kyo shuddered at the very thought of having a discussion of that kind with his sister. "No thank you. I think I'd have rather jumped off a bridge than to talk about anything remotely related to sex with any of my family." 

Die slipped into the car and buckled up, taking out his e-cigarette and taking the last few pulls of the current fluid and then refilling with his new one. He started the car and glanced over at him, tilting his head a little. "Ready for this?"

Kyo settled into the passenger seat and blew out a breath, watching Die refill his e-cig. At the question, he licked his lips and put on a somewhat strained smile. "As I'll ever be, I guess..." 

"Baby... seriously relax. This is going to be cake. I know your family has been... rough, but mine doesn't get like that." He reached and squeezed Kyo's thigh before he focused on driving, backed out of their parking spot and then headed out of the garage and onto the street. Within a few minutes they were headed out of town, Die looking happy and humming under his breath with the radio.

Kyo simply nodded in response and blew out a breath, trying to force himself to chill out. He reached down and placed his hand over Die's briefly then just leaned back, closing his eyes as their trip got underway. Less than twenty minutes later, he'd already dozed off. 

Die took his time getting to his parents’ house, enjoying the drive as he always had. It was relaxing to get his sports car out and be just the slightest bit reckless with his speed once he was outside Tokyo proper. Somewhere around two hours in, the two sports drinks he'd drank hit him and he pulled over to the side of the road, glancing at Kyo's sleeping form. No need to wake him.

After a moment, he uncapped one of the wide-mouth bottles and unzipped, pressing the head of his cock against the rim and beginning to relieve himself into the bottle with a tiny sigh of relief... and the slightest hint of arousal. It wasn't intentional, but then this was the best sort of thing for him. He finished up and capped the bottle, putting it back in the cup holder and zipping up his pants. He pulled back out on the road and set in for the last bit of the journey.

Kyo had filtered in and out of his nap as they drove, a little smile working its way to his lips as he felt Die picking up the speed, going just a little too fast. It was why he'd let him drive instead of insisting on a train which would have been much faster. After a while, he awoke to quite the dry mouth and stiff neck. With a groan, he shifted upright and stretched as best he could. "Mm, where are we, baby?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. Glancing down into the cup holder, he spotted a bottle of what he thought was apple juice and reached to grab it. 

Die glanced over at Kyo, seeing what he was about to do and smacking his hand. "Don't. That's not juice." He flushed and then looked back at the road. "We're about half an hour away now. Need anything?"

Kyo jumped when Die smacked his hand, the action startling him more than hurting. He blinked then looked closer at it and snorted. "Had to piss, hm?" He cleared his throat and rubbed at his face, yawning. "Yeah... juice," he said with a grin and wrinkle of his nose. "And sorry for falling asleep... you wore me out earlier." 

Die let out a soft laugh. "Yeah... not intentional and we were not on a road that made getting out possible." He reached behind his seat and pulled out a plastic bag, handing it to Kyo. It had several drinks in it and some snacks. "And it's fine, I've probably been going faster than you'd have enjoyed being awake for anyway."

Kyo hummed and took the bag, rummaging through it and pulling out a bottle of peach tea. After opening and taking several sips of the tea, he settled back and grinned. "Yeah, I woke up once or twice and could feel the speed." He sat there for a moment, sipping the tea again then glanced at Die. "You're gorgeous."

Die flicked his gaze over to the other again for a moment, a soft smile pulling at his lips. He had a straight shot of road in front of him and he hadn't seen any cars on the road for the last twenty minutes. Slowly, he started to press his foot down on the accelerator, his speedometer creeping up and up and up. The engine purred gracefully under the hood and the road seemed to smooth out quite nicely. Die's pulse sped up and for the first time this drive, he could feel the warmth of arousal spreading around his groin, his pleasure spiking to the point he could feel his dick hardening. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips, both hands on the wheel, and his eyes focused on the road utterly and completely.

Kyo could only watch as his lover sped up, the speed causing his stomach to flip-flop a little. He spared a glance to the road then focused back on Die, seeing his face change. A quick look downward showed Kyo all he needed to know. He shifted in his seat a little then reached over to place his hand on Die's thigh, sliding it upward. 

Part of him wanted to lean over and bury his head in his lover's lap but he wasn't really in the mood to wreck. Instead, he licked his lips and leaned over a bit to half-whisper in Die's ear, "Seeing you drive like this turns me on so damn much... I'd love to suck your cock right now."

Die let out a groan as Kyo put his hand on his thigh and then a soft sigh as he said he'd like to suck his dick. Yes... he wanted that very very much, but the problem was, he was sure Kyo wasn't just doing it because he was too nervous to actually go through with it. He saw the road curving ahead and let off the gas, allowing the car to slow naturally as they headed toward the curve. He got them back to a semi-normal speed once they were on a more twisting road, shooting Kyo a furtive glance. "One day... that would be amazing if you did."

Kyo slipped his hand up high on Die's thigh, letting his knuckles brush against the bulge in his pants. He let out an almost defeated little sound as they slowed and began twisting around curves. "I'm sure...." He moved back into his seat properly and looked out the window, feeling a little put out suddenly.

Die glanced over at Kyo, confusion clearly written across his face. He licked his lips a little and looked back at the road. "What's wrong, baby?"

Kyo blinked and glanced at Die, flushing a little. What was he supposed to say? That he was kinda sad that he couldn't suck his lover's dick right now? He gave a soft snort and shook his head. "Nothing, baby, don't worry." 

Die looked back at the road, writing it off as Kyo feeling upset about the trip again. Part of him nagged that maybe it wasn't a good plan making Kyo come along, but the other part told him he was definitely going to end up with the other in his life for the rest of it and needed to get him used to his family. He pulled off finally into the town and decided to take the back way to his family's place.

Kyo felt rather stupid now. A few moments ago, he and Die had been having a rather hot little exchange and now it was as if they'd argued or something. He let out a huff and started shifting in his seat every few minutes, still somewhat aroused from earlier and now just plain uncomfortable. How was he supposed to greet Die's parents like this? 

Die headed into the back roads, most of them fairly straight, though it added another ten minutes to their trip, fifteen if he went exactly the speed limit. "You know... I'm taking the long way on purpose... at least take care of yourself," he murmured quietly, having been watching Kyo shift around in his seat for the past few miles.

Kyo glanced at Die as he spoke then flushed, his hands rubbing over his thighs for a moment. He considered it, it wouldn't take him long if he was just doing it to get off but somehow he knew that wouldn't do the trick. After a few moments of arguing with himself, he huffed out a sigh and looked over at Die. "I'd rather take care of you."

Die's lower lip slowly disappeared into his mouth as he sucked on it and then let it back out. "Then do it. I can keep my focus on the road, it's slow speeds and mostly straight roads."

Kyo swallowed a little then nodded, not wasting any more time as he unbuckled and shifted to lean over, pressing his lips to the side of Die's mouth before moving into position. He lifted Die's shirt up, pressing kisses to the exposed skin as he got his belt and pants undone, finally freeing his length. "Gorgeous." 

Die breathed out a sigh of relief when Kyo freed his cock from his pants. That was much, much better. He shifted slightly to give Kyo a bit more room to work with, making sure he was going the speed limit and then settling to wait on what Kyo was going to do.

Kyo shifted around a little, getting into a better position before grasping the base of Die's cock and running his tongue over the head with a soft groan. After swirling his tongue around, he ran it along the underside then dipped it into the slit of Die's cock before taking him into his mouth, slowly lowering his head. 

"Oh dear god," Die hissed out as Kyo took his dick into his mouth. Admittedly, he'd been jerked off before while driving, but this was the first time he'd gotten road-head and already it was glorious. His thumb moved to mute the music, preferring to listen to what Kyo was doing. "Baby... jerk yourself off while you suck me. I want your jizz in my car."

Die's words, though lewd as they were, sent fire straight to his dick and he moved back a little to free himself from his pants, groaning in relief as his cock sprung free from the confining material. He quickly set about stroking himself before taking Die into his mouth again, bobbing his head almost in time with his strokes, moaning around Die's length. 

"Yeah... just like that, baby... I want to hear you." He flexed his hips upward a little, a soft moan floating free of his lips as he slowed to make a turn and progressed onto the next street. He chanced one hand down to pet over Kyo's hair for a moment, putting it back on the wheel the next, making a rather loud sound of pleasure as Kyo did something quite nice.

Kyo nearly smirked around Die's cock, lifting his head just enough to work up a good amount of saliva. He started going at it in earnest, making sure to actually slurp as he pulled his head up, moaning lewdly. His hand worked over his own cock quickly, ramping his own pleasure up, his hips pushing up off of the seat some. 

Die almost couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled up to a stop sign and buried his hand in Kyo's hair, holding him down as he pushed up into his mouth a few times in quick succession, finally letting go with a sharp cry of Kyo's name, spurting into his mouth. "Oh yeah... oh just like that... fucking take it."

Kyo groaned loudly as Die's hand pushed him down, making him almost gag because he wasn't quite ready for it. It didn't matter though, he recovered quickly, giving Die another hard suck as the other came into his mouth. 

He swallowed every last drop then kept his head where it was as he jerked off frantically for a moment before letting out a cry and cumming, getting most of it on the dash.

Die watched Kyo, eager to see him finish, to see his cum shoot out in the sunlight, something he was certain he'd seen far too infrequently. When it splashed up over his dash, some of it dribbling out onto the floor, he moaned again, letting Kyo pull his head up. "Oh god, baby... mmm... just make it all dirty, that's right." He licked his lips, his eyes still dark with arousal.

Kyo gave Die's cock another lick then sat up, groaning as he milked his own length for a moment, even shifting forward to smear the last little bit onto the glove compartment. Finally, he flopped back and quickly did up his seatbelt again before turning to grin at Die. "I have _always_ wanted to do that."

Die shivered a little, tucking his dick away in his pants and then smirking at Kyo. "I've always wanted road-head. So we're even on that front." He chuckled and then pulled out from the stop sign, heading down the last street. "Rub that into the dash." He gave him a wicked look. 

Kyo glanced at Die, licking his lips a little before leaning forward and smearing his jizz all over the dash, making quite a mess. He smirked then popped open the glove box, pulling out some wipes to clean his hands before he put himself away, straightening his clothes. "Hope no one wants a ride."

Die gave him a significant glance. "I'll tell them I spilled something." He chuckled as he made the last turn and then pulled up into the driveway of a small traditional-looking house. "We're here."

Kyo laughed a little then looked a bit surprised to be there already. He hadn't realized just how close they were. He looked at the house and let out a little breath. "So we are...” 

"Now you know why I took the back way." He laughed and cut the engine, popping the trunk with the key fob and glancing up. "And we are about to be descended on."

Sure enough, Die's brother was already on his way down the steps, a huge grin on his face, and a stupid looking Hawaiian shirt on and a beanie with a bobble on top on his head. Not exactly a fashion extraordinaire.

Kyo shook his head, looking out the window. His stomach did a nervous flip-flop as he opened the door to get out. "I see that.” 

Die got out of the car, giving his brother a one-armed hug. "So what made you change your mind about the ride?"

"I just thought I'd give you guys one last shred of alone time before you have to put up with us three the whole time." He chuckled and made his way around the car to Kyo's side, holding out one arm for some form of awkward man-hug.

Kyo stood there and gave a little laugh at Die's brother's reasoning then accepted the odd hug, sort of patting his back then letting go. He cleared his throat and moved to get their things out of the trunk. 

Die already had his own bags and the bottle of his piss tucked into the trash bag to take inside and pour out. No need to leave that in there for future mistakes. Once all the bags were out and the car closed, he locked it and headed for the front steps.

He got as far as the door before his mother came rushing out and took the bags from him and Kyo both, chiding them for carrying them themselves and welcoming them in the same breath.

Die glanced at Kyo and let out a little laugh, shaking his head.

Kyo had sort of just followed Die with his own bag and a large gift bag containing a few of the presents they'd brought along. He felt silly as Die's mother took his bags from him, bowing slightly as she welcomed him. 

They all shuffled inside, Die trading out his shoes for slippers at the door, pushing a pair to Kyo that seemed like they would fit. Once they were done with that, they headed toward the living room, where they found Die's father sitting, looking happy to see them.

"Welcome, boys! And now we're all here, we can eat!" He gestured to the table in the corner, pillows piled around it and a spread that was half traditional Japanese food and half traditional American food laid out upon it.

Kyo quickly changed into the slippers then followed them into the living room, smiling a little a Die's father, bowing to him as well. 

When food was mentioned, he looked over at the spread, his eyes going a bit wide. He hadn't really thought about being hungry but as he took in what all was there, his stomach gave a growl to let him know he'd have no problem eating right then. "Wow, it all looks really amazing. Thank you."

Hiro made a soft sound and then patted Kyo on the back. "See this is why you needed to come here for Christmas." He headed past and plopped down on a gold pillow, patting the one beside it. "Die, here. Sit here."

Die arched his eyebrow a little. "Just like when we were kids, hmm?"

Kyo laughed softly then stood there, a little unsure of where he should sit. He figured he would just wait until Die's parents were seated and take the cushion that was left. 

Die's father went to sit down at the head of the table and Die's mother hovered behind Kyo, waiting on him to take a seat. When he didn't, she pressed a hand on his back gently. "Go sit next to Daisuke. A couple should always sit beside one another." As if to demonstrate, she moved to sit on the pillow closest to her husband, clearing her throat and steepling her hands.

Kyo turned to peer at Die's mother as her hand rested on his back. He blushed a little then nodded, feeling silly. He finally moved to settle on the cushion next to Die, their knees brushing each other. He looked around the table then around the room, noting the little Christmas-y touches that had to have come from the US. He found himself smiling softly as he spotted a framed picture of Die with his guitar and another of himself on stage. 

Die took note of Kyo's gaze, giving him a reassuring smile as he noticed the framed photos of them both. He glanced up to find his mother staring at him, a soft smile on her face. He chuckled a little and she grinned, closing her eyes and starting into a prayer over their meal.

Kyo sat quietly as Die's mother prayed over their meal, giving his own silent thanks to the Heavens for all he was blessed with, his life with Die and his throat's quick recovery being at the forefront. 

Die bowed his head and murmured parts of the prayer with his mother. Once she was done, she clapped her hands and then picked up the dish nearest her. "Now Daisuke... you need to actually eat! My god, you've gotten thin!"

Die glowered at his mother and huffed. "Mom... how many times do I have to tell you, it's just how my body is?"

Kyo smiled softly to himself as he heard Die's voice join his mother's then looked up as she clapped her hands. He laughed a little as she admonished her son for not eating, holding up his hand. "He eats pretty regularly, I assure you." 

She glanced at Kyo and smiled kindly. "Good. You, I will trust. That boy... he's had some problems with lying about his food intake in the past though."

"Mom! I'm right here!" Die flushed and glanced toward his brother and father for help, both of them giving him the same 'no way' look.

Kyo's smile faltered just slightly at the mention of Die's eating problems but his hitched it back in place quickly, shaking his head. "Of course, but that's all in the past now." He was passed a plate of grilled fish by Die's brother and murmured a thank you before taking a small piece then passing it on. "This all looks so delicious, did you cook it by yourself?" 

"Of course, hunny. It's tradition, I always make sure I'm the one to cook. And then the boys have to clean it, which is a far worse job in my opinion!"

Die passed the fish on without taking any, reaching for the turkey and plopping a few big pieces on his plate. He mostly took the American dishes, leaving the others to the rest of the family.

Kyo flushed a bit at being called hunny but laughed softly, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "I have to agree." He helped himself to a little turkey and then what was obviously American cranberry sauce, never having had it before. After adding green beans and fried tofu to his plate, he set about eating, finding himself in flavor heaven. 

The next portion of the meal passed in relative silence, Die and his family absorbed in eating their food. Die made it real obvious he did, in fact, eat like he was supposed to, finishing off his entire plate and then going to the kitchen and coming back with several pies, serving himself a giant slice of pecan and a small one of pumpkin.

Kyo finished his smaller portioned plate then turned to look at the pies. Truthfully, he'd never tried either pecan or pumpkin but he opted for a small slice of pumpkin with some fresh whipped cream on top. As he took a bite, he reached over to lightly rest his hand on Die's knee, smiling softly. He felt… at home. 

Die looked down at the hand on his knee and beamed at Kyo, offering him a small bite of pecan pie from his fork. "Wanna try, baby?"

Die's brother promptly coughed, trying to hide his chuckle at the pet name, his eyebrow arched to give himself away though.

Kyo smiled and took the bite before turning rather red at Die's brother's reaction. He ducked his head, feeling a little embarrassed, though not horribly so. He found the pie to be tasty and after a moment, he reached over and stole another bite of Die's piece. 

Die picked up his napkin and tossed it across the table at his brother's head, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, _punkin_." He snorted, lying it on thick with what his brother's ex used to call him.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me... you're the one who did it first, jackass."

"Daisuke!" Surprisingly it was his father that spoke up.

"Sorry, dad."

"No you're not...."

At that, a round of laughter broke out, Die shrugging and making it quite clear he wasn't.

Kyo watched the exchange with a grin on his face. He and his sister had had very few moments of sibling banter so this was more fun for him than it should have been. 

Die eyeballed his family for a moment before reaching over and taking a handful of Kyo's hair, tilting his head back, and laying one on him in a very possessive sort of manner. When he pulled back, he gave them all a steady look as if daring them to say something about it.

Die's father cleared his throat a little and looked slightly embarrassed. His mother looked plain gleeful, and his brother had his mouth open like he'd been about to say something and was now doubling as a fly trap.

Kyo gasped as Die kissed him, his hands flailing rather comically for a moment. When he was released, he stared at the other with wide eyes then looked around at his family. "I... uhm..." What was he supposed to say to that? 

Die cleared his throat. "Okay, does that answer any questions?" He arched his eyebrow.

Die's mother opened her mouth and then offered, "You have a very useful Christmas present, Daisuke. You too, Kyo... or do you prefer I call you Tooru?"

Kyo coughed slightly, finding Die's hand and squeezing it tightly. When Die's mother spoke to him, he smiled softly and shrugged a little. "You may call me whatever you wish... but it would... be an honor to have you call me my birth name."

She looked absolutely pleased at that. "Thank you, Tooru!" She quickly started to offer them things from the plates left over, passing the ones they turned down to her husband to take away.

Kyo was positively stuffed at this point and couldn't possibly eat anything else so he turned down all of the food offered before clearing his throat and turning to Die. "Where's the toilet?" 

Die had a load of dishes by the time Kyo asked him. He stood up neatly and motioned with his head. "Down the hall and into the guest bedroom... I'll take you and our stuff in a minute. Come on."

Kyo simply nodded and reached out, taking the stack of dishes from Die and heading into the kitchen with them, following Die's brother. 

Die picked up some of the containers once Kyo took the other dishes from him. He put them on the counter and then came back out through the other doorway, picking up their bags and heading down the hallway. He paused at a door that was covered in No Trespassing signs and guitar stickers, one of them quite obviously Cipher's guitar and one of them hide's. He pushed open the door and dragged their bags inside, putting them in the corner and then opening a small door to reveal an itty bitty bathroom. "Tada"

Kyo set the dishes on the counter then followed along with Die, pausing to peer over his shoulder at the stickers, a hint of a smile on his face. He could almost see teenaged Die, carefully placing the stickers on his door, probably much to his mother's displeasure. 

He laughed softly at the thought then stepped into the room, looking around and finding that while things had been obviously changed around, it still held the feeling of old memories. "Lucky you, you had your own bathroom!" He grinned then moved around Die into said bathroom, glancing at his lover before starting to unbuckle his belt. "Gonna just stand there and watch?"

Die quickly moved to close the bedroom door and came back to Kyo, blushing as he leaned in the doorway. "What I wouldn't have given so long ago to have this pleasure..." he chuckled as he reached out and pulled Kyo's fly down, gently extracting his cock and lightly stroking the head before he pulled his hand back and murmured, "Go."

Kyo smirked then let out a quiet groan as Die touched him, his cock twitching a little. He licked his lips then focused on relieving himself, pushing the stream out harder than necessary. 

Die groaned, reaching down to grope himself a little bit before he reached out to gently rub over Kyo's stomach. "God, I can't believe we're being so dirty the moment we're in my old room," he whispered out softly.

A moment later, the door opened and Hiro stepped into the room. "Die, I-" he stopped short, seeing the scene in front of him, doing a double-take, and then gasping, quickly stepping out of the room. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Kyo laughed softly, reaching down with his free hand to brush over Die's before finally finishing up, shaking himself a bit then grabbing some toilet paper to dry the tip of his cock. He didn't get very far however when Hiro walked in on them, causing him to nearly fall over trying to cover himself up. His face flushed darkly and after Hiro left, he quickly zipped up then looked at Die. 

Die stared after his brother, horror written on his face. But after a moment, he looked away from the door and back at Kyo, reaching to flush the toilet. He licked his lips a little and then sighed. "I think he used to suspect anyway. No point in freaking out, I suppose."

Kyo just moved to wash his hands, feeling rather horrified anyway. He shook his head and leaned against the door frame, biting his lip. "It took less than a minute of being in your room for us to be naughty and then get caught. I feel like I'm fifteen again..." 

Die let out a laugh. "It's okay; at least it was just my younger brother and not my parents." He leaned in to kiss Kyo's cheek. "Come on, let's go wash some dishes."

Kyo made a face at the very thought. "Thank the Gods." He gave Die's rear a soft pat then nodded. "Alright, my favorite activity... washing dishes." He laughed and followed Die from the room, offering his mother a little wave as they passed the living room.

"Yes well... it happens." He laughed softly and leaned to kiss Kyo one more time before he exited the room, heading to the kitchen and quickly setting to work washing up dishes.

Despite the fact that Kyo really hated washing dishes, he managed to smile during the process of doing so with Die and Hiro, watching the brothers banter back and forth, nearly dropping a dish or two. He was relegated to drying duty and he stood there drying and stacking the dishes one by one while waiting on the other two to scrub and wash them. 

Die and Hiro traded places with the scrubbing and the rinsing like a pair of pros, making it obvious they had done this sort of thing for years, neither of them having to even discuss it to deal with it.

Kyo eventually found it a bit difficult to keep up with the pair, huffing a little as he found his stack growing and growing. Finally though, they were down to the last pan and as he dried it, he let out a sigh of relief, glad to be done with the chore. "I know what I'm getting your mother for Christmas next year."

"A dishwasher?" Die asked, chuckling and pointing at the thing covered in magnets under the counter where Kyo was standing. "Right there. It just doesn't work, that's all. Never has since they moved to this house. And I wouldn't tell her if I were you or she'll tell you it's too expensive and not to do so."

Kyo glanced down at the appliance that he'd missed and laughed softly. "Maybe just a repairman then." He grinned then tossed his damp towel at Die before turning to rinse his hands, getting any leftover suds off of them. 

"Good luck," Hiro murmured, "It'd be a nice change." He glanced at the pair of them and wandered off toward the living room. "Christmas movies if you want."

Die looked at Kyo. "Yes or no?"

Kyo smiled then looked after Hiro, considering Christmas movies with Die's family. "If you want to, baby. I'll leave it up to you." 

"We can watch one at least. While we unwrap gifts here." He smiled softly. "I want to watch them open ours."

Kyo smiled and nodded, reaching out to take Die's hand as they moved into the living room to settle on the couch by the Christmas tree his parents had set up. 

Die kept hold of Kyo's hand, beaming as he moved along with the other. He settled down cross-legged on the floor, glancing at the pile of presents that his mother had so kindly put in the right place once they'd been removed from the car. "Do I get to pass them out this year, mom?"

"Yes, Daisuke... it is your turn." She sat on the couch next to her husband, Hiro coming to plunk down in front of Die, looking eager.

Kyo shifted forward, pulling his knees underneath him as he grinned at Die and then his family before looking over at the presents. 

Die began passing them out, first all of their gifts and then the ones from the family to one another. When he was done, he and Kyo both had three gifts a piece.

Kyo took his gifts with a soft thank you then set them beside him, waiting on everyone else to start opening theirs. 

Hiro dug in, quickly tossing paper in every which direction, looking incredibly happy with himself.

Kyo watched, grinning a little once Hiro got to his gift. He'd gone a little out of his way to get Die's younger brother something special, not even telling Die what it was. 

Hiro opened the present and let out a sound that was not unlike that of a teenage girl before clutching the signed X-Japan CD to his chest. "Oh my god, Kyo! This is amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He got up and darted off down the hallway.

Kyo smiled widely then watched Hiro dash off, looking slightly perplexed. "I...wasn't aware that he'd run off because of it." 

Die laughed softly, shaking his head and watching. "Well... I'm going to make an educated guess that that was pure glee on his face."

Kyo laughed softly and nodded. "I have to agree...I'm glad he liked it. I had to sit through three hours of listening to Yoshiki talk about himself to get it." He shook his head a bit, a half-grimace on his face.

"Oh god, you poor thing." He patted Kyo's back and carefully opened a package that said from mom and dad. It contained a few pairs of boxers. He thanked them and put it aside, glancing up as his mom unwrapped the new tea set he'd purchased her, watching her make approving noises.

Kyo chuckled then finally picked up his first present, a soft smile crossing his face as he read the label that said from "mom and dad" too. He unwrapped it and found similar boxers to Die's. He blushed a little but thanked them, not having expected underwear from them. 

Die chuckled at the idea that Kyo had been given the same sort of present and he noted the patterns were - in fact - closer to things that Kyo would normally get than his own, which showed a lot of thought on their part.

Kyo took his time watching everyone else then saw that Die's mother was about to open her gift from him. It was a silver brooch styled into the shape of a hummingbird with gemstones on the wings. Something about its elegance had made him think of Die's mother right off the bat so he'd gotten it, hoping she didn't hate hummingbirds or something.

Moe reached for her gift and glanced at Kyo, smiling as she began to carefully unwrap it. She opened the box and revealed the gorgeous brooch, making a soft sound and holding it up to the light. "Oh, Tooru, this is so beautiful!" She immediately pinned it to her sweater and lightly patted it. "Thank you!"

Die beamed at the fact that she loved it, giving Kyo a wink and then watching as his father unwrapped a book that Die'd given him, one he'd mentioned he wanted. 

Kaito held up the book. "Good, good, you still pay attention to all my book needs, Die. I can always rely on you!"

Kyo smiled softly, murmuring a soft, "You're welcome," before turning to see what book Die had given his father then waited as Kaito opened his gift next. It was a set of matching cufflinks and tie clip. Simple but stylish. 

"Ah! Quite nice!" Die's father gave Kyo a grin. "And these will look wonderful on me at your wedding, won't they?"

Die blushed and then chuckled. It meant a lot to him that his father had that much confidence in them. "Yes, they will."

Kyo nodded his head then blushed as well at the mention of their wedding which they had not even begun to plan or discuss. He cleared his throat and smiled though, thankful that he had Moe's and Kaito's full support in the matter. 

Hiro appeared once again, plopping down right next to Kyo. "Mmm... thanks again. And yes, how is the wedding planning going?"

Die glanced at Kyo and then blushed, looking away. "We haven't really started yet."

Kyo glanced up as Hiro sat next to him. "You're welcome and well..." He blushed darker and suddenly found an ornament on the tree very interesting for a few moments. While still looking at it, he licked his lips and shrugged a little. "We're... well... there's a sort of... a legality issue."

Hiro frowned a little, like he hadn't considered this aspect of the whole thing. "Then... why be engaged?"

Die's head snapped up and he gave him a scathing look before opening his next gift with rather more force than necessary. "Because we love one another and that's the point."

Kaito spoke up then, his voice calming. "It's illegal here, I grant you, but nothing says it has to be official. A ceremony is for you, is it not?"

Kyo felt like an arrow had pierced his heart at the question. He didn't have an answer at all. Seeing the way Die was ripping into his next present though, he stayed quiet, refusing to cause any strife though the thought made him feel oddly empty inside. What was the point? Sure he and Die loved each other but was it, the engagement, just for... show? 

Kaito's response calmed him somewhat but he just simply nodded his head, unsure what to really say now. This was exactly why he and Die hadn't discussed an actual wedding past silly fantasies of running off to Vegas. 

Die looked up at his father and nodded a little, then quietly added, "It's legal in several places. Parts of the US, Canada, Holland, Spain, Norway..." he made a face trying to remember, then continued, "Belgium and South Africa."

Kyo hummed softly, shrugging his shoulders. "There are also places that allow for civil unions."

Moe glanced between them all and then sighed. "Boys, it doesn't matter what the world sees. What matters is what you know in your hearts and if you want a ceremony, then by all means find somewhere that will recognize you and go there to fulfill that need. We will be by your side, you know that."

Hiro looked a little upset and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, that was an asshole thing for me to ask. I didn't mean it to come out like that."

Die had been gazing at the TV, watching the Christmas movie as a way to calm himself down. Finally, he looked back and shrugged a little. "It's okay... and yeah, you have a point. We just need to think on it more, I believe."

Kyo smiled at Moe gratefully. "Just being accepted by you is enough for me, so thank you." He then turned to Hiro and did a very un-Kyo-like thing and wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders. "Don't worry about it." 

Hiro looked a bit shocked and then hugged Kyo back tightly. "I support you guys entirely, you know that I hope. I just... suck at words sometimes."

Die gave his brother a soft sort of smile, trying to move past the comment.

Kyo laughed a little then stood, gathering up his presents. "It's okay. I do, too." He glanced at Die then headed off for the guest bedroom they were staying in, feeling the need to be alone for a few minutes despite his reassurances that everything was fine.

Die watched Kyo go, completely understanding why his lover was wandering off and being nice enough to try to distract his family from it and then give him some time alone before he joined him. 

They sat for a while, opening the rest of the presents and then watching the next portion of the movie. Die finally got up after about half an hour, heading into the bedroom, knocking softly on the door before he stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Kyo had settled himself on the bed, slightly sprawled out as he stared around the room, seeing the markings from where posters had once hung and wondering what they'd been. 

When Die came into the room, he gave his lover a soft look, reaching out his hand, just needing to be in contact with him now. 

Die moved toward the bed, settling down next to Kyo and reaching to take his hand. "Mmm... doing okay?"

Kyo turned and scooted closer to Die, slipping his arm around his waist. "Mhm... just wanted a few minutes." 

Die nodded. "Did I give you long enough?" he asked softly, licking his lips a little as he leaned in toward him.

Kyo shifted and pressed his face to Die's neck, nodding. "You did." He kissed the skin that he was currently pressed against, letting out a soft sigh. "Daisuke... I love you, no matter what. Even if we never get married or have a ceremony or whatever... all that matters to me is that you're happy."

"I feel the same way," he murmured softly. "I love you and that's the thing that matters." He kissed him ever so gently on the forehead. "Just... one day it would be nice to actually get married."

Kyo nodded, stroking his hand softly over Die's side. "It would be. I would love to register our family name one day." 

Die pulled back to beam at him, blushing slightly. "That would be... like a dream come true."

Kyo smiled and reached up to cup Die's face. "Yes, it would be." He tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Die's. 

Die curled himself around Kyo, pushing the covers with his feet and then dragging them up over them, snuggling closer to him. "I love you, baby."

Kyo turned to cling to Die, wrapping one leg around his. "I love you, too."


End file.
